The present invention relates to an electronic clock, and more particularly to a quartz crystal wrist watch having a quartz oscillator circuit and a frequency divider circuit.
British Pat. No. 1,462,898 discloses a quartz wrist watch having an analog display system for indicating the time of the day and a digital display system for the display of additional real time-related data such as the month and the day of the month. Both display systems are controlled by pulses which are derived from a frequency divider circuit. This arrangement has a disadvantage in that each display system must be individually set or corrected because a manual adjustment of the pointer-driving clockwork mechanism does not result in a simultaneous adjustment of the digital display system, so that the display of the time of the day and the read-out of the date are asynchronous.
Furthermore, this known watch does not include any controls related to the battery condition. Since one battery is used to energize two display systems, a controlling element, which is able to indicate in a suitable manner the fading of battery power, is desirable and advantageous.